


Fantasies Fulfilled (written for Make The Yuletide Gay 2007)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Fantasies Fulfilled (written for Make The Yuletide Gay 2007)

  
  
Special thanks to [](http://solariana.livejournal.com/profile)[**solariana**](http://solariana.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ravenbat**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) , [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) , [](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/profile)[**musiclover03**](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariadnem**](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/) ,  [](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**luxshine**](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/) , [](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/profile)[**raynedanser**](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/) , [](http://shadows-zephyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadows_zephyr**](http://shadows-zephyr.livejournal.com/)  and anyone else I've forgotten for cheerleading, hand-holding, beta reading, and listening when I needed to vent. Big hugs to all of you!  
  
[Fantasies Fulfilled](http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/appthena.do?o.action=view_story&o.key=8) for [](http://glitterdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**glitterdragon**](http://glitterdragon.livejournal.com/)    
  
  
  


AJ stood in a well lit corner and concentrated on paying attention to the party going on around him. All album release parties sucked and he didn't even have his old habits to make this one easier to deal with. The last thing he needed was more rumors going around that he was drinking or using again, so he smiled and talked to the people who approached him and laughed when it was appropriate. He was bored out of his mind and still had at least another hour of face time before he could leave responsibly. He sighed to himself and took another drink of his juice.

Countdown was at forty seven minutes when he spotted some of NSYNC. JC, Joey and Lance had stopped to chat close to his corner so AJ began to make his way over to them. He dropped his cup into a trash can along the way and said polite excuse me's to the people who were in his way. Lance looked up and smiled when he saw him. He tapped Joey on the arm to get his attention.

"Look who came to speak with the little people," Lance smirked, closing the distance between them and AJ. He held out his hand and AJ took it, pulling him in for a hug. "Good job, man. I'll catch up with you later, okay."

"Yeah, sure. Call me," AJ called to Lance as he walked away. He turned back to JC and Joey.

"Hey, man. Congratulations!" Joey grinned, holding out a hand. "Another great album from you guys."

"Thanks, man, thanks alot." He grasped Joey's hand and tugged him down until Joey's ear was level with his mouth. "Man, I'll do anything you want if you can get me the hell out of here without people talking shit."

Joey laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "You sure about that, man. I might want you to walk my dog naked."

"At this point, I'd do it. I mean it, man. If somehow you can get me out of this party before it ends, I'll do anything," AJ replied, laughing as well. "At least talk to me for a few minutes, since I'm pretty sure I won't really be able to leave any time soon."

"Sure thing. Come on. Lance was going to try to grab us a table over there," Joey said, pointing towards the back of the room. "We can sit and talk for a while and no one will expect you to be the life of the party."

"Thanks, man. You guys are life savers," AJ said, following Joey through the crowd. "A few more minutes and I would have been ready to pull out my own eyelashes just to get some excitement."

Lance was standing next to a corner table when they finally made it back there. He looked up and smiled. "I just keep on leaving you, don't I?" he said to AJ. "I'm heading out again, guys. I got a better offer on my way back here, so I'll call you guys tomorrow." He pointed discretely towards the door where a blushing Nick Carter stood waiting for him. He patted JC on the back and hugged Joey before making his way to the door as well.

AJ laughed softly. "Good for Nick," He grinned over at Joey. "Maybe he'll be in a better mood after this. Good for Lance, too. He looks like he could stand to get laid."

"Damn, I hope so. He has been a real bitch lately." JC smiled up at them from his seat at the table. "C'mon, sit down. We'll talk for a while. I wanted to ask you something anyway."

AJ and Joey sat down at the table, and waited as JC went to go get them some fresh drinks. When he got back to the table with AJ's coke and some kind of blue thing for himself and Joey, he handed the drinks out and they watched the people for a while. It was nice to not be the center of attention for once, so AJ let himself relax a bit.

The relaxation lasted for a few more minutes until JC asked a quiet question that had him spilling his drink over his hand.

"What?" he sputtered, sitting his glass back on the table and grabbing for the napkins.

"I said, I was wondering if you had ever jerked off and let someone watch."

"Without the person watching being someone I was planning to sleep with?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean." JC replied.

"I've never done that. Not that I can remember anyway." he chuckled.

"Would you be interested in trying it for me and Joey?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe." AJ lowered his glasses to look over at them. "What would go on? You guys just want me to come to your house, let you watch me jerk off, and then leave, right?" He looked at JC, who nodded an affirmative. Taking a sip of his coke and rubbing a black tipped finger along his lip, he thought about it. "That just doesn't seem quite fair to me."

"Well, you see, we, well, I thought," JC began to speak.

AJ dropped his head and held up a hand to shush him. "Shh, I'm thinking. Don't interrupt," He sat quietly for a moment, wondering how it would affect their friendship, before looking back up at them. "Yeah, alright. When and where?" he asked Joey, who looked to JC for the answer.

"Um, my place. Saturday at say, 10."

"Yeah, that sounds good," AJ stood, dropping a few singles for the wait staff on the table as Joey and JC got up to leave as well. "I'll see you both Saturday at ten, then."

&&&&&&&&

AJ rolled over in bed, snatching his phone off the nightstand with one hand while tapping a cigarette out of the pack with the other. He thumbed the phone on while reaching for his lighter.

"Hello." A flick of the Zippo, a deep drag of harsh smoke and JC's smooth voice was in his ear.

"Hi. AJ?"

"Yeah, it's me," AJ said, sitting up in bed and grabbing the ashtray from the table.

"Hey, man.. I just called to see if you had any rules about what we have planned for this weekend." JC sounded nervous, so AJ spoke up.

"Nah, no rules," AJ took another deep draw from his cigarette before letting it out in a whoosh. "There's really nothing that I won't do and a lot of the things I have done have already been documented, photographed and published for the world to see."

"Good, that's good," JC paused again, and then sucked in a deep breath. "Look, I just wanted you to know that this is for Joey. It would never have been brought up, but I want Joey to have everything he wants, and apparently watching you is one of those things."

"Ahh, alright. So, do _you_ have any rules about what happens, then?" AJ asked, curious. He knew Joey and JC had been together for a while and he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their relationship.

"No, not that I can think of," JC said softly. "I just want him to be happy and if you can give him something I can't, then I want him to have it."

 

&&&&&&&&

AJ knocked on the door at ten o'clock on the dot, and waited patiently until it was opened for him.

JC stood just inside in tight faded jeans and a pink t shirt, bare toes curling under towards the hardwood.

"Hey, cat. Come on in." He waved AJ through, and stood waiting to close the door.

He stepped inside and looked around. He'd been here before, but he'd never really taken note of the place. It looked comfortable and lived in and AJ felt himself relax a bit. He followed JC into the living room where Joey was seated on the couch. The television was on, playing quietly. AJ recognized an episode of Bones, one of the ones from season one, if memory served correctly. At least they had good taste in TV shows, he thought with a smile.

"Can I get you a soda or some juice or something?" JC asked, gesturing for AJ to take a seat.

"Um, yeah, juice would be great. Thank you," he said, looking at the available seating. He moved toward a comfortable looking chair at the end of the couch.

JC nodded and turned toward the kitchen as AJ sat down. He looked over at Joey and decided to just ask.

"So, what are you expecting from tonight?" he questioned softly.

"Hell, I don't know really." Joey stated, honestly. "I just thought it would be cool to try something new. We've both done a lot of things over the years, but this is something neither of us have done yet. It seemed like it would be a fun idea, so I thought, what the hell, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah. I get that. I was just wondering, why me?" AJ asked. "I mean, there are a lot of other more attractive people out there, people that you guys know better than me. I was just curious as to why I was the one who got picked."

"I guess that was my fault," Joey said, lowering his head, pink tint on his cheeks. "We were talking about who we found attractive if we decided to do it, and when your name came up, JC noticed that I was very interested in the idea."

"Ahh, I see. So little Joey decided to make his opinion known, then?" AJ chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that," Joey said. "Lets just say he stood at attention when your name was mentioned."

AJ just nodded. "I know the feeling, man. There have been a few people who have had that effect on me over the years too."

JC cleared his throat as he stepped back into the room. "I hope mango is okay. We need to make a trip to the grocery store soon."

"It's fine. Thank you." AJ stood to take the glass from JC and then sat back down. JC walked over and seated himself next to Joey, placing a hand on his lover's thigh.

"Did you two get the details worked out?" he asked.

"Not really." AJ said. "We were just talking about how this came about, actually."

"Thats an easy one," JC said with a tiny smile. "What Joey wants, Joey gets."

AJ smiled back at him and Joey laughed out loud, turning his attention from JC to look over at AJ.

"See, he takes good care of me."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," AJ winked. He leaned back in his chair and looked over at them. "So... are we going to talk it over some more, or just get to it?"

"I guess we need to talk a little bit more," JC answered. "Um, where do you wanna do this, Joe?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Joey said, moving his hand to rest atop JC's.

JC looked up at him. "Well, I really don't want to do it on our bed." He blushed and lowered his head. "I mean, no one has been there but us, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So, the guest room, then?" Joey asked him, smiling.

"Yes, please. I, um, actually that's where I wanted it to happen." JC blushed. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Fine with me, babe." Joey stroked a thumb over the back of JC's hand. "That okay with you, Aje?"

"Works for me." AJ stood and stretched. "Are we ready to get this party started?"

"Sure," JC stood and led the way up the stairs, Joey and AJ following closely behind.

&&&&&&&&

They led him into the room and JC directed him to the bed. The electric lights were off, moonlight shining through the window well enough to illuminate the bed. As AJ watched silently, JC led Joey over to a chair placed in the corner. AJ took off his clothes slowly, stroking his skin as he exposed it, giving them something to watch while he got into the right frame of mind to do this. When he was down to his boxers, he sat down on the side of the bed, and started to tease himself.

Rubbing gentle fingers across his nipples, AJ brought them to attention and sent shivers throughout his body. The touches themselves weren't doing much for him, but the anticipation of what was to come had him wound pretty tight. JC settled Joey into the chair, laying back against Joey's chest, and AJ watched as Joey circled his arms around JC's waist.

He decided he'd teased enough to give them a good show and stood to drop his boxers, shedding the last of his inhibitions when they fell. Sitting down onto the bed, AJ slid himself back until he was propped on the many pillows piled on the comforter. He brought his hands up to his chest, rubbing his nipples again and tracing patterns across his ribs. Bringing his left arm up and behind his head, he used his other hand to continue the teasing touches he'd been giving himself. Taking is slow and drawing it out and make it good for all of them had been his plan, but the way they looked twined around each other in the chair, AJ didn't know if he would be able to.

Slowly dropping his hand down as he watched his friends, AJ stroked gentle fingers across his stomach and traced around the tattoo around his navel. JC half-turned in Joey's lap and began kissing him deeply. AJ let his hand drift farther and was now cupping his balls in his hand when he looked up again. Joey was looking at him, still paying attention to AJ despite the fact that JC was making love to his mouth. He didn't want to upset JC but he also wanted to give Joey the show he wanted. Sliding his hand back up to his chest, AJ looked over to the night stand, looking for lube or lotion or something to make this easier. He could just use spit, but he knew from experience that it wasn't a very sexy sight. Spotting a bottle of WET almost hidden behind the lamp, he leaned over to get it.

Sitting back against the pillows, he opened the cap to pour some of the liquid over his fingers, letting a few stray drops fall to his stomach. When his hand was slippery, he lowered it again, smearing the oil onto his dick to get it coated well. AJ started teasing himself slowly, dragging the tips of his nails up and down the sides of his erection before circling the head. Grasping the shaft, he began to stroke, up and down, up and down, lifting his hips to follow the friction of his hand. He could hear himself breathing heavier and knew that if he kept going like this, it wouldn't be long.

JC had turned all the way around in Joey's lap and was sucking on his neck. Joey was still watching though, so AJ kept at it, rubbing and stroking himself while Joey looked on. He wondered if Joey would like to see the way he normally did this, but then he decided that it didn't matter anyway. He hadn't brought his toys from home and since this had been the only time they had asked for this, it probably wouldn't be happening.

AJ sped up his strokes, trying to finish quickly. He could tell by the way JC was thrusting against Joey's leg that he'd pretty much forgotten AJ was there. He might as well get done as soon as possible so JC could take advantage of the fact that Joey was really enjoying the show. He didn't want it to happen too fast, though. He laughed to himself. He didn't want them to think of him as a minute man.

AJ watched as Joey leaned his head back to give JC more room to work with. JC took advantage, unbuttoning the shirt Joey was wearing and letting his mouth travel down to the newly exposed skin. AJ gripped himself tight at the base to keep from coming right then, but when JC dropped to his knees in front of Joey, it was too late to stop it. AJ could feel the orgasm rushing through him, putting a tingle in his fingertips and sparkles of color behind his closed eyes. The warm spurts shot up onto his chest and stomach, coating him with stickiness. Luckily JC had prepared for this as well, leaving a hand towel next to the pile of pillows.

AJ cleaned himself up quickly and tossed the towel over towards the bathroom. JC had unbuttoned Joey's pants and was pretty busy from what AJ could see. Joey seemed to be enjoying himself as well. His eyes had finally closed and he was gripping the arms of the chair tightly. AJ cleared his throat, ready to say his goodbyes, and Joey looked up at him. AJ motioned at the door, and waved goodbye to Joey.

The taller man nodded and pulled JC to his feet, steering his lover towards the bed. He stood in front of JC until he slid back onto the bed. Joey followed, placing his knees on either side of JC's legs before leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. Joey pulled back a bit and looked down at his lover.

"Stay there, just like that and don't move," Joey said as he stepped back away from the bed. JC looked up at him, blue eyes burning with desire, but when he looked into Joey's eyes, he nodded shakily. AJ dressed quickly and then stood by the door watching them, saying a silent goodbye. It had been fun, but he knew where he belonged, and it wasn't here. It was time to go home and finally make the phone call that he'd been putting off for months. It was time to go call Chris and find out if what they had was worth saving.


End file.
